As data communications networks continue to grow and proliferate, the size, complexity, and scope of these networks have increased accordingly. Various network components are available that identify certain network packets as suspicious or malicious in nature, and discard them. In this manner, these network components may serve a protective function, isolating other network components from harm that may be caused by processing these malicious packets. However, typically these network components operate alone, and discarded packets are not analyzed further.